Sweet Dreams
by hisanachan
Summary: ONESHOT After a long day at Ouran, Haruhi is in a bad mood, and the Host Club isn’t helping. In the end, it’s Mori who gives her a little bit of kindness. HaruXMori


Sweet Dreams

Pairing: HaruXMori

Rating: K+

Summary: ONESHOT After a long day at Ouran, Haruhi is in a bad mood, and the Host Club isn't helping. In the end, it's Mori who gives her a little bit of kindness. HaruXMori

--

_**A/N: Hey there! This is my first time writing an OHSHC fanfic so I'm not sure if it's any good or not or if the characters are IC… but anyway, please enjoy and R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own "Ouran High School Host Club"… cuz if I did, Haruhi and Mori would be a real couple XD OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori**_

--

"Haruhi, Haruhi!!" called Suou Tamaki. Clinging onto a small dark-haired person, he said, "Let's go to the beach this weekend!! Ahh, the beauty of the ocean on a beautiful sunny day just stuns me!! Its beauty knows no end!! I—"

"Tamaki-senpai, get off." Fujioka Haruhi tried to shrug off the taller boy. Her attempt didn't work. "Get off!! Tamaki-senpai, get off me!!" The Host Club's only female host fruitlessly attempted to separate herself from her senpai and his annoying speeches. After a few more moments of unsuccessful attempts, Haruhi used her last weapon. "Mori-senpai! Help me!!"

In less than a minute, the girl found herself over the shoulder of Morinozuka Takashi, or simply Mori. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"Aa." Mori set her down and gave her a rare smile.

"Haru-chaan!!" A blond-haired boy clung to the poor girl. "Wanna eat cake with me? Pleease!! Strawberries, too!" Haninozuka Mitsukuni, aka Honey, despite his childish acts and his love for sweets, was a third-year student at Ouran High School and one of the oldest in the club. He held up his bunny plush. "Usa-chan wants you to eat, too, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi smiled warmly for her sugar-loving friend. "OK, thank you, Honey-senpai." Before taking a single step, she felt two arms slink around her waist. Haruhi sighed in irritation.

"Haaruhi. Try on this new outfit! It'd look great on you." Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru pushed their fellow host to the dressing room in the corner of the room. "The color compliments you, so we made sure to make it cute for you!" Both twins grinned mischievously.

"Oh, Haruhi, you've managed to pay off half your debt. But because of your lateness in coming today, you've got another 10000 yen added onto it. Please be earlier next time." Ootori Kyouya made a mark on his clipboard and tsked.

Hikaru kept pushing Haruhi towards the dressing room, impatiently whining, "Come on, Haruhi!! Put on the dress we made for you!!"

A vein in Haruhi's head popped. She had been up all night, studying for a major history test. When she finished taking it earlier that day, she got the sinking feeling that she did poorly. Then, Tamaki and the twins started to cling onto her and annoy her, and Kyouya added onto the debt that she finally managed to pay back half of. Haruhi was not in the mood for anything and was extraordinarily tired. "That's enough."

With those two words, the room froze. It was a good thing that club activities had already been done and over with because Kyouya would have increased Haruhi's already increased debt to the host club. But he didn't; after all, the host club had already entertained their clients for the day.

But the club had never heard their princess this angry before. Those two words were spoken quietly, calmly; yet the anger that was evident in her voice was terrifying. Tamaki and the twins cowered behind the sofa in the room's center. For once, the room was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Thank you for the silence," Haruhi said stonily before sinking into a comfortable chair. Slowly, her eyelids drooped and she was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Haruhi was tired?!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock, once he learned that it was ok to speak again. "That was it?!"

Kyouya turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "You three had a major history test today. Did Haruhi feel she did sufficiently on it?"

Deliberating, Kaoru said hesitantly, "I don't think she did too well. Haruhi looked upset after the test, and she had circles under her eyes this morning when she came to school…"

While this conversation was going on, Mori had extracted a blanket from somewhere. Silently, he covered the slumbering host, tucking the corners in. Honey gallantly gave up his precious Usa-chan and tucked it in with Haruhi. Then, the petite senior skipped off to eat some more cake, his signature flowers following him.

The much taller senior lingered behind. Mori silently brushed his lips against the female host's forehead, whispering an almost inaudible "Sweet dreams, Haruhi" before joining his cousin at the table.

--

**OK I'm done! I hope I did a good job of my first Ouran fic… please R&R!!**

**Love always  
****hisanachan**


End file.
